Użytkownik:Panjan990317/Brudnopis
Goście z odległych krain Hans odprowadził wzrokiem Annę, która właśnie wyruszała na poszukiwanie swojej siostry. Miał teraz Arendelle dla siebie i mógł wcielać swój plan w życie. A był on dość prosty. Należało rozkochać w sobie mieszkańców wyżej wspomnianego kraju, poczekać na powrót Anny z Elsą lub bez, po czym pozbyć się jednej i/lub drugiej w odpowiedniej kolejności. Plan banalnie prosty. Szkoda, że jego wykonanie to inna sprawa. Mógł na pewno liczyć na poparcie arcyksięcia von Szwądękaunt (swoją drogą, jak można nosić takie nazwisko?!), ale czy to wystarczy? Rozmyślania Hansa przerwały głośne okrzyki, śmiechy i odgłos kopyt koni rytmicznie uderzających w lodową pokrywę morza. Spojrzał zaciekawiony, podobnie jak wszyscy obecni na rynku miasta w stronę bramy południowej. Chwilę później ukazały się tam dwie sanie i kilka koni, pędzących w ich stronę na złamanie karku. Dało się też słyszeć szybką muzykę wykonywaną na lutni i jakichś cymbałach oraz gromki śpiew kilku męskich gardeł. Hans zerknął na strażników na murach. Nie zdążą zamknąć bram, nie ma szans. Sanie wpadły na rynek i trzykrotnie go okrążywszy, stanęły. Wysiedli z nich dwa mężczyźni, którzy jako jedyni z obecnych zdawali się być dobrze ubrani na panującą pogodę. Niższy, ale za to grubszy mężczyzna o olbrzymich wąsach i niegolonym od trzech dni zaroście nosił długą, zapinaną na srebrne guzy suknię męsko koloru malinowego, którą to częściowo przykrywał drugą, bladoniebieską a zapinaną na trzy potężne guzy u góry. Głowę osłaniała mu od wiatru i śniegu futrzana czapka z lisa, ze złotym klejnotem, który przytrzymywał duże sowie pióro. Drugi natomiast był młodym człowiekiem o wysokim wzroście, dobrze zbudowanym i o bujnym, czarnym jak smoła wąsie. Nosił się podobnie jak towarzysz, lecz jego suknia była wręcz krwistoczerwona, szyta złotogłowiem, a przykryta przez również zapinaną na trzy guzy, lecz koloru tak niebieskiego, jak tylko ten może być. Guzy zapinające to wszystko były ze złota, podobnie jak klejnot na niedźwiedziej czapie, przytrzymujący trzy orle pióra. Do wierzchniej sukni przyszyte było podnadto skrócone futro z rysia. Obaj wąsacze byli uzbrojeni w lekko zakrzywione miecze, bogate taj, jak ich stroje, a więc sypiące dookoła skry od złota, srebra i klejnotów. - Koroniarze - szepnął jeden staruszek obecny na rynku. Tymczasem ten wysoki podszedł do wyraźnie wyróżniającego się Hansa. - Czołem waszmości! - krzyknął, podnosząc dłoń w geście powitania. - Wybacz spóźnienie, lecz wiatr zdawał się być nieczuły na nasze prośby i statek nasz utknął jakieś dwie mile morskie od Arendelle. Dobrze, że tak nagle zlodowaciało i zapobiegliwie zabraliśmy sanie ze sobą, bo inaczej w ogóle byśmy was naszą obecnością nie zaszczycili. A teraz prowadź, miły panie do królowej Elsy, bowiem w imieniu króla naszego, miłościwie nam panującego Zygmunta IV Łaszcza chcieliśmy ją pozdrowić i życzyć dobrych rządów. - Naprzód, kim ty w ogóle jesteś? - spytał Hans. - A, rozumiem, zapowiedzieć nas chcesz. Chwali ci się to, chwali. Jam jest wojewodzic krakowski Jan Skrzetuszewki. Tamten miły grubasek to pan Stanisław Dobrowolski. Zaś mojej obstawy i pachołków chyba ci nie muszę przedstawiać. - Zatem, panie Skrzetuszewski, przyjmij pan do wiadomości, że mówisz do księcia Hansa Westergaarda, następcy władcy tego państwa... - Trzynastego z kolei - przerwał mu niegrzecznie pan Jan. - Znam godność waćpana i powiem ci tyle, że nie powinieneś głowy zadzierać, bo nie ma z czego. A teraz prowadź do królowej i daj się nam jej pokłonić. Nie godzi się bowiem kazać jej wysokości czekać. - Królowej Elsy nie ma w Arendelle - rzekł Hans, z trudem ukrywając wściekłość oraz także udając głuchego na przytyk pana Jana. - Nie ma? Jakże to? Na własnej koronacji? To do jej siostry, księżniczki Anny. - Jej też nie ma. - Waćpan raczysz chyba sobie ze mnie żartować - Pan Jan zmarszczył brwi. - Pan pozwoli, jestem Kaj, lokaj królewski - włączył się do rozmowy od dłuższego czasu im się przysłuchujący pulchny mężczyzna. - Rad jestem powitać w Arendelle posłańców tak wielkiego władcy jak Zygmunt IV. Pozwoli pan ze mną, pokażę panu i pańskim towarzyszom komnaty sypialne. - A prowadź, prowadź, miły panie. Z radością prześpimy się nieco, zważywszy, że na morzu huśtało, jakby Lewiatan mityczny zaczął przekręcać się w głębinach z boku na bok. A teraz zaś z tymi krzykaczami i w saniach nie szło oka przymrużyć. Bolek, Mikołka, zadbać o konie! Przypilnuj ich, miły panie Tomaszu. Dołączysz do nam jak skończysz - zwrócił się do zwalistego olbrzyma, który właśnie zszedł z karosza. - A ty, panie Dobrowolski, pozwól z nami. Odeszli razem z Kajem w stronę zamku i chwilę później zagłębili się w jego bogate wnętrze, wystrojone jak na wesele, choć była to tylko koronacja. Kaj pokazał im komnaty, po czym zamknął się z nimi w jednej z nich, gotowy odpowiedzieć na każde pytanie szlachciców. - Zali naprawdę Królewskie Lwiątka są nieobecne? - spytał pan Stanisław. - Wybaczcie, panie, lecz nie wiem o czym mówicie. - Ta u nas w Koronie nazywa się jej wysokość Elsę i księżniczkę Annę - wyjaśnił skwapliwie pan Jan. - Ach, rozumiem. Niestety, książę Hans miał rację, nie uświadczycie ich w zamku - powiedział ze smutkiem Kaj. - A możesz nam, miły lokaju, podać powód tejże absencji? - spytał pan Jan. Kaj rozejrzał się, jakby sprawdzić, czy na pewno są w pokoju sami, po czym zabrał głos: - Dobrze wam, panowie z oczu patrzy, więc powiem, tylko to, co do waszych uszu trafi, ma w nich pozostać i do innych nie trafić. - Będziemy milczeć jak groby, możesz nam waćpan wierzyć - powiedział pan Stanisław. - Otóż królewna Elsa jest... Ech... Jakby to... - Najlepiej po prostu - doradził pan Skrzetuszewski. - Jest królową lodu. Pan Jan spojrzał na pana Stanisława, a pan Stanisław na pana Jana i oboje jak na komendę ryknęli śmiechem. - O, miły panie Kaju, dalibóg, wyborny żart - rzekł pan Stanisław, z trudem tłumiąc śmiech. - A teraz na poważnie. - To prawda, proszę panów. - Człowieku, czy ty sobie... - Zawrzyj gębę Stanisławie i uspokój się. On nie żartuje. - powiedział pan Jan, nieco uważniej patrząc na twarz lokaja. - Mów, dobry człowieku. - Nie ma tu wiele do powiedzenia. Podczas uczty, gdy Anna z Hansem chcieli otrzymać błogosławieństwo na swój ślub... - A oni się w ogóle uprzednio znali? - przerwał Kajowi pan Stanisław. - Stasiek, morda w kubeł! - warknął pan Jan, wyraźnie zaaferowany wypowiedzią lokaja. - Mów dalej, miły panie. - Otóż straciła wtedy panowanie nad sobą i ujawniła się jej moc. Omal nie zabiła kilku gości na czele z niejakim von Szudelkautem, czy jak mu tam. Arcyksięciem w każdym bądź razie. - Znamy tego starego dziada. Wredne bydlę - mruknął pan Stanisław, a pan Jan wyjątkowo mu teraz nie przerwał. - Zaczęła w każdym bądź razie królowa uciekać i udało jej się. Księżniczka, czując się niejako winna owej sytuacji, pojechała jej szukać. Zanim to jednak, to królowa nieco... narozrabiała. Stąd ta zamrożona fontanna, która się panom tam spodobała, gdy szliśmy do pałacu. - A ja myślałem, że to rzeźba - przyznał pan Dobrowolski. - Trzeba jej miłość odszukać! - zakrzyknął natomiast pan Jan. - Nie jesteście tu, widzę, do zimy przygotowani, a skoro królowa ową sprowadziła, to może ją też odpędzić. - Poza tym jest królową. Królowa ma mieć królestwo. Ma rządzić i panować, bez względu na swe przekleństwo - powiedział pan Stanisław. - Słusznie prawisz, panie Staśku, słusznie. Zaraz ryknę Mikołce, by siodłał konie. - Obawiam się, że nie ruszycie panowie na żadne poszukiwania. Tego tylko jeszcze brakuje, by poselstwo koronne się u nas zagubiło. Zostaniecie w pałacu, jak i inni. - Człowieku, czy ty wiesz, co mówisz? - krzyknął pan Stanisław. - Tam królowa i księżniczka siedzą w dziczy! Trzeba im iść w sukurs! - dodał swoje trzy grosze pan Jan. - Obawiam się jednak, że nie macie w tej sprawie wyboru. Książę Hans w imieniu księżniczki Anny zarządza Arendelle i zabronił, by ktokolwiek wyjeżdżał z miasta po wyjeździe siostry jej wysokości. - Hans zarządza Arendelle? - upewnił się pan Dobrowolski. - Szlag! - zaklął pan Jan, dorzucając do przekleństwa jeszcze krótką, ale intensywną wiązankę, na szczęście pod nosem i Kaj jej nie dosłyszał. - Dokładnie, panie Janie, dokładnie - zgodził się z panem Skrzetuszewskim pan Dobrowolski, który jego wiązankę zdołał dosłyszeć.